The present invention relates to a fluid spraying device for the dermatological treatment of hands, and more particularly to a disinfectant dispenser, and to the construction and operation thereof.
In the past, dispensers have been used to dispense powdered or atomized liquids for use on different parts of the human body, such as the face or limbs. Most previous dispensers for dispensing various liquids for medical or disinfectant purposes have been designed such that the user must physically contact the dispenser. For hygienic reasons, this presents a problem since the dispenser can become contaminated and aid in the spread of diseases to the users thereof. Prior devices have only been of moderate success, even those specifically designed for medical or commercial applications. Many disadvantages have been experienced with such devices, such as clogging thereof, a structure which is complicated to build, maintain and service, and the requirement that the dispenser it must be contacted to be used. Moreover, most previous automatic devices also suffer from complicated mechanisms, unreliable warning systems for indicating that the container or reservoir is empty and inefficient dispensing of the fluids.
An effective method of applying a liquid or flowable disinfectant is by spraying it. This ensures the penetration of the fluid droplets into the skin. Spraying also optimizes hygienic conditions because no build-up or deposits of the disinfectant are produced on the dispenser. Thus, devices required for collecting and cleaning leftover particles or droplets are unnecessary. Spraying also eliminates the need for hand driers, which are easily and often contaminated. When volatile disinfectants are used, all that is required is that the user's hands be rubbed together to properly spread the disinfectant and irrigate the palms and the backs of the hands. Both hands can thereby be completely disinfected without contacting any surfaces. With many prior devices, the above-mentioned problems are caused by the fact that the disinfectants are often just sprinkled onto the hands and not sprayed thereon. Irrigation of the hands of the user is more likely to be concentrated on the backs of the hands instead of the palms which require the most irrigation.
Another disadvantage of some prior devices is that they have significant operating inertia. A significant time interval is required before the next dispensing cycle can begin. These shortcomings impose limitations on the practical use of these devices in hospitals and other places where they must be used continuously by a large number of people. Moreover, the prior devices are relatively complex, expensive and bulky, and many require a built-in battery pack. Accordingly, these devices are unsuitable for a wide variety of uses, especially where hygiene is critical.
FIG. 1 illustrates the general operation of a conventional spray bottle 15 A pressurized gas is contained in the bottle 15 along with the material to be sprayed. A piece of soft plastic tubing 16 is disposed along substantially the entire height of the bottle 15. The tubing 16 carries the material, such as liquid L, from the bottle 15 to outlet tubing 17 and then through push button 18. Application of a force F on push button 18 causes a valve (not shown) to open, whereby the pressurized gas in the bottle 15 forces liquid L upward through tubes 16, 17 and out through a nozzle on the push button as spray S. This conventional bottle 15 dispenses liquid L primarily from the bottom of the bottle upward through the tubes 16, 17, and relies on the pressurized gas to force the liquid L in a direction opposite the natural gravitational pull. Another disadvantage of many conventional bottles is that the liquid cannot be completely dispensed from them. Because the bottles 15 are used in an upright position and the end of the tubing 16 which is disposed inside the bottle 15 cannot reach all of the liquid, some liquid is not used and thus is wasted. Yet another problem is that the user must touch the bottle 15 to spray the liquid L, and in sterile environments where the liquid used is a disinfectant, contact with the bottle can contaminate the user's hands.
The following patents exemplify known automatic fluid dispensers. These patents and any other patents or publications mentioned anywhere in this disclosure are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties,
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,070 to Albert et al. discloses a surgical soap dispenser which dispenses soap from a flexible pouch. The pouch is contained in a housing and has an elongated dispensing leg which extends through a pumping mechanism. When the user's hands are detected in a triggering field by a light emitting diode (LED) and a light sensor, a DC motor is actuated to drive a gearing system coupled to a shaft on which the pumping mechanism is rotatably mounted. The pumping mechanism includes a roller which moves against the dispensing leg along a base pad and causes the soap in the dispensing leg to be dispensed through a pressure responsive valve. The path of the roller is configured to dispense one metered dose of soap per actuation of the motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,372 to Hoffman et al. discloses an electrically operated dispensing device in which a disposable container of flowable material includes a deformable extension for containing a predetermined quantity of material. The container is retained in a housing which has a dispensing mechanism through which the extension is placed. The dispensing mechanism is actuated by a photocell system which detects the proximity of the user's hands or other object to be cleaned. The mechanism moves a lever arm to pinch the deformable extension and dispense the material through a check valve when the pressure in the extension is sufficiently high.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,010 to Dragone discloses a liquid-nebulizing device for spraying a disinfectant on the hands of the user. The device includes a liquid reservoir and a dispensing mechanism. The dispensing mechanism includes a spray nozzle and pumping unit which delivers liquid to the nozzle. A system of conduits connects the reservoir and pumping unit in series, and the pumping unit to the spray nozzle. A solenoid valve of the pumping unit allows liquid to freely flow to the reservoir when the valve is open, but keeps the liquid in the delivery conduit when the valve is closed. A sensor detects the presence of hands in the upper cavity, starts the pump and closes the solenoid valve. Upon activation of the pump, the liquid in the delivery conduit is forced out through the nozzle in a spray. A warning system senses the amount of liquid in the reservoir and signals a user to refill it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,094 to Acklin et at. discloses a photo-electric controlled dispenser housing a flexible container with a dispensing extension. The housing is equipped with a pinch valve and a means to squeeze the container. An infrared proximity sensor actuates the mechanism, and the dispensing time period is regulated by controlling the time that the valve remains open. A warning system senses the amount of liquid in the container by the angle of the squeezing means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,435 to Kleefeld discloses an SCR circuit for use with a photoelectric controlled dispenser. The circuit supplies current to a pump to dispense the liquid. The pump is turned off by interrupting the SCR current by mechanical means or a timing switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,752 to Horeczky discloses a photo-electric controlled dispenser which dispenses flowable material that is not pressurized. The dispenser has a housing which retains a container in an upside down orientation with the outlet thereof pointed downward. The container has a magnetic pellet inside the neck which normally closes off the opening of the container. A photocell detects the presence of the user's hands and triggers a timer circuit. The timer circuit in turn energizes an electromagnet in the housing which is adjacent the neck of the container. When the electromagnet is energized the pellet in the container is pulled from its resting position toward the wall of the container adjacent the electromagnet thereby enabling flowable material to be dispensed. The timing circuit controls the length of time the pellet is held by the electromagnet. Only a fixed amount or dose is dispensed with each dispensing cycle.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an automatic dispenser for dispensing fluids in measured doses which does not require a user to contact the dispenser or any other equipment such as a drier. In particular, a simply constructed, reliable dispenser is needed for sterile environments to dispense volatile disinfectants with a fine spray action.